johnbellairsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah Cronin, Jr. House
The Jeremiah Cronin, Jr. House is a residence in Marshall, Michigan. The house was constructed in 1872 for Marshall merchant Jeremiah Cronin. Jr., and his wife, Susan. History Local contractor Frederick N. Church constructed this house as well as Cronin's 1869 Michigan Avenue commercial block. On September 5, 1872, the Calhoun County Patriot and Democratic Expounder predicted that the house would be the "most stylish" in the city. The Italian villa reflects the Cronin family's standing in the community. "It's set up on a hill with lots of old elm trees around it, sweeping drive, and a few oval windows that look like eyes peering out," says former Marshall resident Bryndis Rubin, who toured the house as a child for a school project. She notes that many people who grew up in the area during the 1970s associate the house with Bellairs and his books. "It's on such a large piece of property that it looks like a Disney Haunted Mansion. And who doesn't like a haunted house?" Sisters Elizabeth L. (1906-1989) and Mary Virginia (1904-2002) Cronin, grand-daughters of Jeremiah Jr., lived in the house for many years, eventually becoming more reclusive as they got older, which in turn probably added to the house's mystique. Following the death of Virginia Cronin the house was put up for sale and many items belonging to the Cronin family were put up for auction. The house eventually was sold to another family - only the second family to own the house in over 125 years. In 1992 the house was named a Michigan Historical Landmark with a double-sided plaque erected, one side for the house itself, the other side for John Bellairs"Jeremiah Cronin. Jr. House / John Bellairs". MichMarkers.com.. Both the house and the book still serve as an inspiration: in 2005, volunteers helped construct Kid’s Kingdom in Marshall’s Ketchum Park where children of all ages can run through a "village" that replicates some of that city’s finest architecture, including the Brooks Fountain and Cronin House. In 2008, the house featured prominently in an outdoor mural dedicated to Bellairs painted by Massachusetts-based artist Sheila Foley; the mural is on display in downtown Haverhill. Bellairs Corpus * The house served as the model for the home of Jonathan and Lewis Barnavelt. Gallery Historical markers Cronin House marker.png|This picturesque residence was erected in 1872 for Marshall merchant Jeremiah Cronin. Jr., and his wife Susan. Local contractor Frederick N. Church constructed this house as well as Cronin's 1869 Michigan Avenue commercial block. On September 5, 1872, the Calhoun County Patriot and Democratic Expounder predicted that the house would be the "most stylish" in the city. The Italian villa reflects the Cronin family's standing in the community. When Jeremiah died in 1889, Susan took over the business as the S.E. Cronin Store. Their son Jay became manager in 1907. By then, the Cronins were operating clothing, grocery and shoe stores and a bakery. Jay Cronin's daughters operated the business until 1974. John Bellairs marker.png|This house was built in 1872 for Jeremiah and Susan Cronin. One hundred years later it provided the setting for The House with a Clock in Its Walls. a teenage mystery novel written by Marshall native John Bellairs. Bellairs (1938-1991) was born in Marshall and graduated from Marshall High School. After earning degrees from the University of Notre Dame and the University of Chicago, he taught writing at several colleges and authored eighteen books, mostly for children. From 1973 to 1976 he wrote three books with Marshall settings. When explaining why he wrote for children, Bellairs noted: "In my imagination I repeatedly walk up and down the streets of the beautiful Michigan town where I grew up. It is full of Victorian mansions and history, and it would work on the creative mind of any kid." External links * Jerimiah Cronin, Jr. at Find a Grave * Elizabeth L. Cronin at Find a Grave * Mary Virginia Cronin at Find a Grave References Cronin Cronin Cronin Cronin Cronin Category:Houses